


All's Fair in Love and War

by everyonehasproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crazy teachers, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Musician Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Pranks, Slow Build, Teenage Eren Yeager, Teenage Levi, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolves, rebellious Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasproblems/pseuds/everyonehasproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vampire and werewolf live in harmony with an uneasy treaty, there are two who can't seem to get away from each other. Levi is the 1st born from the legendary bloodline of the Ackermans, one of the few remaining lines that can be directly traced back to Lamashtu herself. Eren is the 1st born from the Yeager bloodline of the werewolf race, the only direct line from the legendary Romulus. Both of them are unfortunate enough to cross paths at their boarding school. Will the treaty be strengthened by two unlikely lovers or will it be destroyed by two stubborn princes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different History

Lamashtu watched from the shadows as a large, almost dog-like creature, emerged from the darkness. The moonlight was swallowed and muted by the creature’s midnight coat. It stopped in the middle of the clearing, growling at the unknown presents it felt.

Lamashtu laughed and stepped into the waxing moon’s light. “No need to get antsy. I only want to talk, Romulus.”

The wolf growled, eyes flashing a brilliant amber.

Lamashtu sighed. “Well, alright then; don't shift and talk to me. I want to make a treaty. I don't like having my children slaughtered. They are barely old enough to enjoy the warmth of the sun. I would like some of them to get to full maturity.”

The wolf paused in his growling to consider her words. They rang true in his ears. Lamashtu might be a demonic being but she could not lie to him so easily. They had known each other for too long. Finally, the wolf shifted into a naked man.

“You have my attention, vile women.”

Lamashtu grinned widely, letting her fangs and violet eyes reveal themselves. “How rude. I thought we were on a first name basis Romulus.”

Romulus sighed. “Fine, but you know my mate hates you.”

Lamashtu noded happily. “Of course she does. If she didn't, she wouldn't be your mate, now would she? Anywho, how does a treaty sound? It’ll stop the war. Plus it'll keep your unborn heir safe.” Romulus shot her a glare at the mention of his unborn child. “Oh, now you know how I feel. I've already lost 4 of my 7 heirs, 2 of which you personally killed in battle. I have one more to bring into this world, you know. Half are already dead as it is.”

 

Romulus growled at the mention of another spawn of Lamashtu. They were everywhere. “Fine. I will agree to the treaty on one condition: the treaty becomes void if any of our descendants die by the others hands. None of your bloodline can kill mine. I will agree to have any werewolf that kills a vampire executed and vice versa.”

 

Lamashtu nodded her head in agreement. “I can do that. It will not completely stop the fighting but will greatly lessen it with the punishment of death on their heads.”

 

Romulus nodded and stepped forward. Lamashtu followed suit. For a tense moment they stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to strike first.  Neither one did.  Lamashtu smiled and extended a pale hand. Romulus extended a scared tanned hand.

 

They shook and the treaty was struck.

 


	2. Excerpt from The Vampire-Werewolf Treaty

Chapter Two: Excerpt from The Vampire-Werewolf Treaty

"No werewolf must slaughter or harm a vampire to the extent that which they cannot heal.

No Vampire must slaughter or harm a werewolf to the extent that which they cannot heal.

No werewolf is to ever remove a protective charm from a vampire.

No vampire is to every harm or kill a werewolf's mate.

Any violation of the rules and guidelines above is punishable but immediate execution regardless of family ties or social status.

Under no circumstance are the direct bloodlines of Lamashtu, the Vampire Queen, and Romulus, the Founder and Father of the Werewolf Race, to meet in battle or slaughter one another.

The punishment for that offense is the immediate cancellation of the treaty as stated above."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off sorry. I honestly had no idea that there was another fanfiction similar to this one. I got my inspiration for this story because of a series of pranks my friends and I did on each other one year. It developed into a prank war, hence the name All's Fair in Love and War. As far as the treaty and the similarities, this is not going to be like the other one. Eren is a werewolf because he is more of a pack friendly person. Levi is a vampire because he fits into the "I'm always alone" mentally. All vampires and werewolves are sent to the boarding school out of the need for peace. Trost Boarding School has humans, vampires and werewolves because this a world where humans know they exist. In the boarding school they are suppose to learn to live in harmony with each other so Eren and Levi won't exactly meet by chance. (They kinda get set up, but that's for later.) 
> 
> So again, I am sorry if some of you felt that it was copy. I deeply apologize. Please old off on negative comments also. If you don't want to read this story, its fine but don't state your opinion just to discourage me. I'm here to share my ideas and my writing, not get bullied for it.
> 
> ~everyonehasproblems


	3. Levi

Chapter Three: Levi

"Why do they have to send me to Trost Boarding School?" Levi muttered.

Hange cackled madly. "Well, you know you don't do well at public schools. And you've pissed them off one too many times. You're father is still pissed for the stunt you pulled during Christmas Dinner last year."

Levi sent her a look that could kill. "I don't care about that. What I meant is why do I have to the boarding school? I don't care to be surrounded by mutts, treaty or no treaty."

Hange sighed. "You know why you have to. Armin, Historia, and Annie are going there already. You're lucky you're starting a year late. You should have started when you turned 15. You're 16, almost 17, going in as a 11th Grader. Levi, Kenny had to pull so many strings with Erwin as it is. "

Levi flashed his violet eyes. "Oh yes, fucking Erwin. When I get my hands on him-"

"No you won't! Erwin is my mate! No touching him!" Hange jumped up.

Levi adverted his gaze. Yep, he fucked up. Hange was mated to Erwin, both of them being vampires and all. They were both around 50, while Levi was only 16. Hange had been working for the Ackerman Line since she could talk. She had been a protector, babysitter, and best friend to Levi but he would die before she knew that. Well, maybe if she wasn't always trying to do experiments on him she would know, but it was highly unlikely Hange would ever stop. Kenny had made her swear a Blood Oath to always be Levi's protector so he was stuck with her forever. Levi shivered at the thought.

While Hange was his sworn protector, Erwin was the Headmaster at Trost Boarding School. He was in charge of keeping the peace between the vampire, werewolves, and the select number of humans that were let in. Erwin turned Trost into a top school with students from every race going into top fields from aerospace engineering to heart surgeons. Coupled with Erwin's own very high IQ and various degrees in engineering and business, that only made Levi hate him more. Erwin was what Levi was compared to on a daily basis, seeing how he was Levi's distant uncle. But Levi would rather burn than ever call him "Uncle Erwin."

"Sorry Hange…"

Hange laughed again. "Anyways, are you almost packed? I mean, if you start packing and organizing  _again_  I will just throw everything in the van and drag you with me. "

Levi shot her a look that could kill. "You wouldn't dare." Hange just shrugged, indifferent to his threat.

Levi looked around his room once last time. It was spotless and empty. All his art supplies, clothes, and personal belongings were piled up in boxes by the door. Levi sighed. He would miss his private wing in the Ackerman Estate. It had a great view over the evergreen forest and private garden. He had his own pool and private bathhouse on the first floor. His room was the entire second floor with a studio and kitchenette.

Hange saw his face fall just a little. To anyone else, Levi was unreadable and cold but to her, he was an open book. "Oh, come on. It's only for the school year. You can come back during the breaks and summer vacation. It's only for 2 years. You can survive."

Levi shot her another glare. "I'm not going to miss this shitty place. Maybe the space but I'm finally away from fuckin' Kenny. I can focus more on my art and maybe he'll layoff the fuckin' prearranged marriage proposals."

Hange laughed. "Yeah right. Kenny is still looking for an available  _female_ for you. After Christmas last year, he's had lots of trouble."

Levi smirked. "Well he asked for it."

Hange laughed again then glanced at the clock. "Oh fuck. We have 3 hours until Roll Call for the dorms. At this rate we'll be 3 hours  _late._ " She grabbed him and yelled for some servants to move his stuff into the van.

After everything was packed Levi was off without so much as a goodbye from his mother and casted one last look at his childhood home from the van as Hange started the engine. He sighed when it finally disappeared from view.


	4. Eren

Chapter Four: Eren

"Eren! You have two minutes until Marco and Mikasa arrive with the moving truck! Get moving!" Carla yelled from somewhere outside Eren's door.

He groaned as he rolled over and fell off the bed. Rubbing his now forming goose egg, he glanced around his room. He owed it to Mikasa. She must be psychic because she made him pack up yesterday, knowing he would be late today. Everything was in boxes and organized from music to personal hygiene. Each box was labeled and neatly stacked by the door, waiting to be taken out. Most of it had been packed by Mika and Marco, hence the organization.

"Eren! They're here!" His mother yelled again.

Eren got up and looked out his second story window. Mika and Marco had indeed arrived with the moving truck. Jean was already up and helping Marco with his boxes. Mikasa glared up at Eren's green and amber eyes, telling him silently to start helping. Eren gulped and got dressed.

As he wandered downstairs, he watched everyone load box after box into the truck. He knew he was stalling but couldn't help it. Going back to Trost Boarding School was the last thing he wanted to do. It was full of bloodsuckers and stupid humans. By no means were all humans stupid but being stuck with them in close quarters for the next year? Not something Eren wanted to do again. Last year was bad enough as it was. The bloodsuckers had the decency to stay away from the werewolves for the most part but humans made Eran's skin crawl. Even though they knew who their supernatural classmates where, they ignored the warnings and impeded on very valuable private space.

"Eren, I know you're stalling. Come on. Go get you boxes. Roll Call is in 3 hours and you have to be settled by then." Carla told Eren as she spotted him on the stairs.

Eren nodded. "Okay Mom."

In no time at all, everything was packed into the moving truck. Carla was standing with her husband Grisha. They were teary eyed. Last year, only Eren and Mikasa went to Trost. This year Jean, Eren's younger brother, and Marco, his protector (and unofficial mate but don't tell mother and father), were joining them. They still had a few younger children at home but their oldest were now off to school. So sad. (For them at least. Jean and Eren  _always_  fought. The servants thought of it as a blessing.)

"Okay, now you know how it works, Eren, so I expect you to help your brother." Grisha told them sternly. "Mikasa, I expect you to keep them in line. That includes you, Marco. Also, stay away from the Lamashtu lines. You know how they can be a little touchy. And Eren, if we have a repeat of last year's prank, we will be very disappointed."

Eren mumbled something about 'it won the war though.' Carla shot him a glare that was clearly a warning. Mikasa sighed and dragged the three boys to the door of the moving truck. "We have to leave unless we want to be late. I'll make sure your boys are safe."

Eren waved once more as they pulled away. "So what was that about making sure we are safe?"

Mikasa glared at him and focused back on the road ahead. "You know, they have a right to be worried. Erwin almost didn't let you back in after the office prank you pulled. He was cleaning up gum for weeks afterwards."

Eren snickered. Mikasa's impassive expression didn't change. Marco groaned softly, caught in the middle of the siblings. It didn't matter that Mikasa was adopted; every werewolf saw her as part of the Yeager Line. Jean snorted, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Well, where are we rooming?" Jean asked. Eren sighed and started his explanation to his younger, horse-faced sibling.

"They split the werewolves, vampires and humans into different dorms. The Werewolves room in Hall Maira, the vampires room in Hall Rose and the humans room in Hall Sina. Hall Maira backs up to a forest that is protected by trusted guards of both the Lamashtu and Romulus Lines for when the Full Moon comes. Hall Rose has a blood bank inside fully stocked so the bloodsuckers don't start hunting the humans. Hall Sina is off limits to werewolves and vampires alike. The humans may know about us but that doesn't mean they trust us. Any projects or group assignments given have to be done in Shiganshina, or the library. Don't ask why Erwin named it Shiganshina, no one knows or cares. Each location in Trost is named odd names. No parties are allowed and that also goes for alcohol and drugs too. Umm…don't bother the bloodsuckers. They mostly ignore us but the humans have a tendency to get attached to werewolves. They are allowed to go anywhere they want, seeing as we can't attack any of them. That's about it, I think." Eren thought through the explanation he gave. It had mostly everything in it...

Mikasa made a disapproving sound. "You forgot about the Garrison, the Survey Corps and Military Police."

Eren shot her a glare, his green and amber eyes glistening. He had planned on letting that be a surprise. No one had warned him last year until he got pranked.

"Eren?" Jean prompted.

Eren sighed. "The Garrison is what the werewolves are called. The Survey Corps are what the vampires are called and the Military Police are what the humans are called. Every year there is an unofficial prank war. Last year the Garrison won with my prank on Erwin's office. No one was able to top that." Eren smirked a little.

"More like Erwin was so mad, he threaten to expel the next person to attempt a prank." Mikasa stated flatly.

"So did you ruin it for this year?" Jean asked, looking about ready to punch Eren. Marco sighed and tried to hide further into the seat cushion.

Eren shook his head. "Probably not. The Prank Wars are used to let off any steam that builds up. Without it, there would be dead bodies on the ground. Erwin lets it happen on the condition no one can be seriously injured. That means no Holy Water or silver which sucks because there is this awesome prank you can do…" Mikasa sent Eren another warning glare. "Anyways, you'll get the rest of the rules at orientation. Erwin explains everything and gives each race their rules and guidelines."

Jean nodded and started talking to Marco about useless things. Eren glanced out the window, enjoying the last of his freedom.

_Hopefully this year will be better than last year…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes... I had Eren and Jean "siblings." It'll be explained later on and then it'll make sense. And yes, I'm screwing with just about everyone's ages.


	5. Orientation

Chapter Five: Orientation

Eren:

Eren was on the verge of falling asleep. Erwin voice was boring and Eren had already heard the speech once before. Same words, same order… Boring.

Mikasa elbowed him as his head started to fall forward. Eren jerked awake, barely smothering his yelp of pain. He sent Mikasa a glare. She shrugged and turned her attention back to Erwin. Next to him Jean snickered, earning him an elbow from Eren.

"Seriously, I will send you two to the corner if you don't stop." Mikasa whispered. Immediately they stopped. They knew she would do exactly as she said, since she had done it before.

"Finally, I hope this year is full of new friendships and new beginnings for all. Curfew is at 11 pm on the weekends and 9 pm on the weekdays. Class start on Monday. I expect everyone to be present." With that everyone was dismissed to do whatever they wanted. Most went in search of old friends from the year before. Others went back to the dorms to finish unpacking.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. I have to unload all of my instruments and set up the studio." Eren stated.

"Not so fast, Eren." Mikasa said.

Eren froze. "You better not prank anyone to day. You know the rules. The pranking doesn't start until the second week of school."

Eren turned and smiled, his different color eyes full of innocence. "I would never do anything like that!" Mikasa just stared at him indifferent. Eren sighed. "I promise on Romulus that I won't prank a teacher or fellow student until the second week of school." Mikasa nodded, satisfied with the answer.

 _But I never said anything about a friends._ Eren though as he headed towards his "room."

* * *

Levi:

Levi was 100% sure he was going to fucking kill Hange. He should have never let her drive. They were now lost and an hour late to orientation. Levi turned to glare at Hange. Hange had the decency to look sorry or at least as close to sorry as she could get.

"Oh, relaxed. I only missed a turn. I'm sure were close now." Levi could feel his eye start to twitch.

"You said that 20 minutes ago." Hange laughed and ignored his cold tone. She went to turn on the music only to have her hand slapped away. Hange turned to pout at Levi only to almost run off the road as they went into a curve.

"That's it. Hange, pull the fuck over now.  _I'm_  driving and  _you're_  calling Erwin for directions." Hange complied laughing at his stony expression.

Levi waited until Erwin was on speaker to ask for directions. "Erwin, it's Levi. Your fucking mate got us fucking lost."

Levi could picture Erwin rubbing his forehead as he sighed. "Well, that explains why you're so late. Why was she driving?"

Hange made a faked shocked noise. "I'm insulted. I could have gotten us there in no time at all if I went of missed the turn."

Levi rolled his eyes. "So yeah, we are fucking lost. Care to give us directions?"

Levi could hear Erwin typing. "Turn around keep on that road for about 8 miles. Turn left then counting for about 3 miles. Make a right and the school should be somewhere down that road in about 40 miles. You'll be arriving at the entrance by Hall Maria. Head over to Wall Rose and sign in. I'll let the guards know you're taking the back entrance."

Levi nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. And Hange dear?" Erwin asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Leave the driving to Levi in the future." Then Erwin hung up.

Levi smothered a smirk when he saw Hange light up in rage. "When I get my hands on him, he won't be laughing! He won't be getting any on my watch until he apologizes!"

Levi sent her a disgusted look. "TMI, TMI Hange."

Hange laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your virgin ears, Levi?"

Levi redden slightly but didn't answer. He focused back on the road.

About 40 minutes later (and around a thousand curses) Levi had them at the guards back entrance.

"You Erwin's mate and her charge?" The vampire guard asked. Levi eyed the silver knifes in his vest pocket. Levi nodded.

"Yep! We are her and him in the flesh! Sorry, I managed to get us a little lost on the way here. Trost is kinda in the middle of nowhere." Hange answered happily from shotgun.

The vampire nodded his agreement. "It has to be because of the fuckin' mutts. The need room to run during the Full Moon." There a growl from somewhere him.

Levi saw a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes staring at him from the tree line. It was a tawny colored werewolf, one of the smaller ones he had seen. (Granted, he hadn't seen many but if he had to guess, this one was small.) The vampire rolled his eyes are the sound.

"I meant no offense. I'm just stating the truth. You werewolves need room to run." Levi watched as the wolf disappeared back under into the dense forest. "Honestly, they take offense so easily. Anyways, stay on this road until you reach the turn off for Hall Rose. That'll take you to the dorm. You can sign in then Erwin wanted to see you up in his office."

And with that, Levi and Hange were on their way through the dense forest.

Levi didn't know why, but he had a feeling he would be visiting the forest a lot more then he wanted to.


	6. "Room"

Chapter Six: "Room"

Eren watched as a bucket of ice cold water fell on Armin's head. He couldn't believe he had fallen for it again. That was until he felt ice water fall on his head as. Eren looked up to see a bucket of water rigged from a series of ropes connected to the ceiling. Eren flashed his canines at Armin, letting both his eyes glow amber in irritation.

Armin laughed. "You always fall for that one." He threw Eren a towel from the closet.

"Yeah, yeah. You did too, bloodsucker." Eren muttered while drying his hair. Armin sent a mock glare his way.

"Yes, well at least I don't smell like wet dog, mutt." Eren mutter 'touché' under his breath in retaliation.

"So, how was your summer break, Eren?" Armin asked.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. I was free of school only to go back to a prison."

Armin laughed while fixing his hair. "Mine too. As the 1st born in the 7th line of Lamashtu, I'm expected to be perfect."

"At least you had 8 lines, even if 4 are gone. Romulus had 2 with only 1 left. If I fuck up, I'm screwed and dead. Mom would kill me then dance on my grave with joy." Eren stated.

"So what? You aren't really expected to do anything much. Except carry on the family line... Which is impossible for you to do, now isn't it?" Armin smirked, teasing him a little.

Eren growled but didn't comment. Armin was his best friend even if he was a vampire. It was Armin that came up for the idea to gum Erwin's office. He even helped Eren chew the gum and had stood as lookout while Eren was defiling the office. Armin had been the one to help Eren win for the Garrison. He knew everything about Eren, including his preferences in gender. Of course besides his mother. (She had a way of finding everything out  _before_  it happened.) She was fully supportive even if his father was not.

Exactly how Armin became Eren's best friend was a mystery even to them. All they knew was that by the end of 1st semester of 9th grade, they were as thick as thieves. No one but Mikasa and Annie knew about their friendship. Annie found out after a failed prank on Mikasa and Mikasa found out at the same time. Both were oddly indifferent about it; they just gave them a warning not to kill each other or another person with their pranks.

"So I hear the last 1st born is finally coming here." Eren stated, trying judging Armin's reaction.

Armin nodded before sighing. "Yeah, Levi is starting his 11th school year here. Kenny pulled some strings to get him in as an 11th grader. Something about him being advanced and too stubborn to stay more than 2 years here. Grandfather was not pleased with it."

"He's from the 1st line right?" Armin nodded.

"Yes. The 2nd, 4th, 5th and 6th lines are gone. Only the 1st, 3rd, 7th and 8th lines remain." Armin reiterated to Eren for probably the 29th time.

Eren resisted the urge to roll his multicolored eyes again. "So is this where we'll be meeting this year?"

Armin shook his head. "Their using this classroom for a new science teacher. To Hange Zoe or Erwin's mate or 'Levi's best friend' as we other family members call her. She going to be teaching chemistry."

Eren groaned. At Roll Call he had gotten his new class schedule. His first class of the day was chemistry. "How crazy is she?"

Armin only smiled. "If I told you that, all my fun would be gone."

"Sometimes I hate you. Okay. Where are we meeting this year?" Eren asked.

"We could meet in one of the empty rooms in Hall Sina."

"And how the fuck do you plan we get in there? Supernatural students aren't allowed in Wall Sina."

Armin smiled and held up a key he fished from his pocket. "With this of course."

Eren stared at him in awe. "I don't even want to know how you got that. Do I, by chance, get a copy?" Armin rolled his eyes and threw him a set of keys. Eren glanced at the clock. More time had gone by then he had originally thought it had. "Shit. I need to get to my room and actually start unpacking. If Mikasa walks in..." Armin laughed and waved him away.

"We can meet after the 1st day of classes. See ya then." Armin called out as Eren dashed out of the school building and towards Wall Maira.


	7. Hall Rose

Chapter Seven: Hall Rose

Levi was about to smash his head into the table.

He had heard enough of Erwin's voice in the last five minutes to last him the next 500 years. It was a endless drone about stupid rules no one cared about since it was all pretty much common sense. But he had to say them because of the one fuckin' percenters that ruined everything for everyone. Fuckin' one percenters.

"That's it. I'm fuckin' done. Just send the fucking rule book to my dorm. Hange, give me my room key." Levi said as he stood up and started towards the door. Hange sighed behind him but didn't seem to mind too much.

"Thanks for that." Hange said as they left the room. As much as Hange loved Erwin, he could put anyone to sleep once he went into Headmaster Mode.

Levi didn't say anything else as the two of them started towards Hall Rose. After they had made it past the mutt infested Hall Maira, Erwin had sent an scared vampire assistant to fetch them or a private orientation in his office. It was really more like "100 Questions" then the orientation speech. He said it was school policy for all students to hear the speech (that or he was a sadistic fuck that wanted to screw with Levi.)

"Where are you rooming?" Levi asked to break the suffocating silence.

Hange crackled. "With Erwin of course. You're getting a private room all to yourself. Kenny called in a few favors and you even got the extra room for your art supplies. Christmas really got him, Levi."

Levi smirked. "Well, he did try to marry me off. Serves him well that everyone's scared of me now."

Hange shook her head at his comment. "Whatever. Here's your schedule and room key. The room is on the top dorm floor, number 13, I think." Lev groaned. Number 13. It was like a bad horror movie joke. Hange just smiled and went off to God Knows Where.

"Great, just fuckin' great. Number 13. Just another reason for me to not be here right now." Levi muttered as he watched Hange skip away.

Levi looked around the room; he was a little surprised at the space. It wasn't as big as his wing back home but it wasn't bad. It was airy and  _clean_. There was a fridge for blood and snacks. Next to that were two doors, one leading to the bathroom, the other to the first bedroom. Across the sitting room was larger second bedroom with a kingsize bed. It was already made with satin sheets; the windows overlooked the quad between Hall Sina and Hall Rose. By the sitting room was a kitchenette with a great view of the surrounding forest. The school was surrounded on all sides by s thrice forest, now that Levi really looked around.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

Levi sighed and got to work. Within two hours, the dorm room was sparkling, literally. The wood floors had been dusted  _and_  mopped. The bed had been remade with cotton bedsheets and black curtains had been hung and a dark grey rug was placed in the middle of the sitting room. The kitchenette, bathroom, and fridge had been scrubbed. Once everything was up to Levi's expectations, all his this had been put away and organized. He sat down with a satisfied sigh.

His eyes were just about to close when a loud knock on the door woke him up. "Whoever the fuck that is is dead." Levi muttered darkly.

He throw open the door only be attacked by an overactive Isabel. She almost knocked him over. Levi righted himself at the last moment, shoving her into Farlen. Farlen righted Isabel with a knowing look.

"I told you so." He said to Isabel. Isabel sent him a withering look.

"Hey Levi! I'm so excited you're here! This year is going to be great! Has anyone told you about-" Levi stopped here with a hand.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Isabel complied, fidgeting slightly. "Why are you guys here?"

"Hange told us you were here. Well, actually Petra saw Hange then Hange told Petra you were up here then Petra told Mike then Mike told Armin who told Annie. Annie didn't tell anyone but Armin also told Farlen then Farlen told me... What was the question?" Levi signed. He was seriously debating whether or not he should risk throwing Isabel out the window. She was a vampire. She would (probably) survive

Before he could take action, Hange appeared behind Farlen, causing Farlen to jump. Isabel and Hange laughed before coming all the way into Levi's dorm. Hange took a quick look around before she sighed.

"Looks like you had enough time to yourself. Erwin wanted me to tell you classes start Monday. Curfew is 11 pm on the weekends and 9 pm on the weekdays." Hange handed Levi a book list. He glanced at it.

"Calculus AB? French 3? US History? Really?"

Hange sighed. "You told me to pick whatever. You're also in my first period chemistry class!" Levi's face was as still as a stature.

"Yeah! I have French with you Levi!" Isabel exclaimed, looking at his schedule.

Farlen looked over Isabel's shoulder. "We had the same math period."

Levi's eyebrow twitched. Hange snickered slightly, receiving a death glare. "Well, this has been fucking nice and all but I'm retiring early. Shitty Glasses and co. out of my room. Now."

Hange and Isabel pouted but went along with Farlen as he pulled them out the door.

Levi sighed as went to take a shower. He had a feeling it was going to be a long year.


	8. Monday Morning, First Period

Chapter Eight: Monday Morning, First Period

Levi watched as students filed into First Period Chemistry. They all seemed to know each other to some degree. Levi could feel the stares on him. To tell the truth, he had expected at least this much. It was weird for a new face to show up in a 10th/11th split Chem Class.

Hange bounced into the classroom right as the one minute bell rang. Everyone stared at her for a second as she clapped her hands and jumped in a circle. "Hello! I'm Hange Zoe or Erwin's mates as some of you know. This is my first time teaching! As Erwin's mate that means we'll have access to chemicals other classes can't get! We'll be doing real science, not that fake BS the state assigns. When I call your name, tell me your race, family line, and age."

One by one, they stood up when their names were called. Levi started doodling after the second one. When it came to "Eren Yeager" Levi looked up from doodling. The last name stood out to him, plus he had never seen a Yeager. He was tall, taller than Levi by a lot at least. He seemed to be confident as he proudly spoke his race, family line, and age.

"Eren Yeager, werewolf, Yeager Line, 15 years old." He listed it off with a dangerously joking hint to his words. Levi rolled his eyes; Eren was just another spoiled First Born it seemed.

When Hange called his name, he sent her a withering glare. He really didn't want to introduce himself to these mutts and humans. The other vampires in the room had a general idea of who he was but no one said anything. With a bored expression painted on his face, Levi stood up.

"Levi Ackerman, vampire, Ackerman Line, 16 years old." Levi smoothly sat back down. He almost missed the seat though when he caught sight of Eren's eyes. They were two different colors: one was a vibrant green-blue he could never paint; the other was a glowing amber eye, alight with a promise fun and mischief. He smiled slightly, knowing he had got his attention. Two toned eyes glanced over Levi quickly before he fully smirked and turned back to the front of the classroom. Hange was barely holding it together, having noticed Levi's almost invisible slip.

Levi sent her a cold glare that had her calling the next name, effectively getting the attention off himself. Everyone turned around slowly and focused on the next girl. Levi turned to go back to drawing when he noticed Mikasa was staring at him. Her eyes were a rich brown that seemed to glow from within. They were her wolf eyes sending him a message: she had not missed the slip either and he was not to touch Eren. Levi glared back, letting his grey eyes lighten to a violet telling her: Fuck you.

Hange interrupted their staring competition with a loud burst of laughter as one student made a joke. Levi choose to ignore Mikasa and focus on his doodling for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, he was the first out of that hell-hole of a classroom.


	9. The New “Room”

Chapter Nine: The New "Room"

Eren groaned as he sat down on a covered couch. He had managed to get through the first day of school. Except for the vampire in his first period class, the day had gone smoothly without any incidents. No one had pulled a single prank or even talked about doing an early one. He was think about his next big prank with Armin walked in the door.

"I don't care how you got the key to get in here, but there is some much stuff to do pranks with in here. It's awesome." Eren told him as he sat down.

"I have my ways. Let's just say, I managed to get into Erwin's office again." Armin said with a smile. Eren rolled his eyes at his comment.

"One day, someone is going to catch you and you're going to be fucked. You're too smart for your own good sometimes." Armin shrugged and sorted through his backpack, hanging Eren a soda and a bag of chips. Eren accepted them and started snacking.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Armin asked.

Eren shook his head. "Using the fire escape is easy. How did you find this place?" This place being the top storage floor of Hall Sine. It was directly accessible by the roof door. It was full of storage containers and dusty covered furniture. It reminded Eren of his attic back home.

Armin shrugged. "I found it while trying to figure out how to access Erwin's office for last year's prank. All of the Halls have a very top storage floor for the constant overflow of random stuff."

Eren nodded. Each hall have 7 dorm floors, one ground level, a basement and a top storage floor. "So how was your first day back?"

"It was fine. How was your's?" Armin asked.

Eren sighed. "Levi's in my first period." Armin's eyes opened wide.

"Erwin was dumb enough to put you, the First Born of the Yeager Line, in a class with Levi Ackerman, the First Born of the First Line of Lamashtu?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I know. This is just a recipe for fucking disaster."

Usually, Erwin kept the First Borns away from each other. They had separate classes and schedules to lessen the chance of an argument or breach of the Treaty. It also kept them from pulling direct pranks on each other as the War got heated. Entire classrooms had been known to be targeted so to have two First Borns in the same class… Erwin was asking for trouble.

"Do you think he'll fix it?" Eren asked.

Armin shook his head. "No, one of Erwin's rules are schedules cannot be changed unless you're dropping a class. So unless you want to try and get out of Chemistry, you're stuck with Levi." Armin's eyes suddenly brightened. Eren narrowed his two toned eyes. The look Armin had on his face was identical to the one he had when he thought to gum Erwin's office.

"What?" Eren asked.

Armin whistled and shook his head. "Nothing. I have to go and start on homework. Mikasa is probably looking for you. Unless you want her to find this place, I suggest you find her first. See ya tomorrow." Armin hurried from the room, practically skipping with excitement.

Eren groaned and flopped down on the covered couch. The look in Armin's blue eyes could only mean one thing:

Eren was fucked.


	10. Survival of the First Week

Chapter Ten: Survival of the First Week

If Levi believed in a god, he would be praying right now. He had miraculously survived his first week of Trost Boarding School (and everyone that came in contact with him.)

Although Levi had a good first week, he couldn't explain it but he had a bad feeling about the next week of school. He could feel the energy around the campus change. Teachers had taken to looking up when they walked in and students had been careful to avoid being caught walking alone. Levi had tried to ask Hange what the deal was, she had shrugged and responded with a "I don't know. Erwin won't tell me anything."

Sometimes Levi wondered how (or even why) Hange and Erwin were mates.

Levi sighed and uncharastically dumped his backpack on his couch he had acquired from storage. (He had made sure to clean it 5 times.) He immediately went to his art studio. Levi looked around, trying to decide what to start with. He hadn't picked up a paint brush since school had started and it made him feel almost dirity. Art was his escape from everything around him and for him to go a week without it was like going through withdraws. Levi decided to start off with some charcoal sketches. It was easiest start off dirty then get progressively cleaner, in his opinion at least.

Within a span of a few hours, Levi had two completed charcoal sketches, one painting, and a few rough outlines for an upcoming art project for his Abstract Art Class. (Abstract meaning without a true class plan for the year. Miss Callie was an… free thinking teacher to say the least.) Levi glanced around at the mess he had managed to make. It wasn't as bad a he thought it was going to be.

Levi let his mind wander back over his week. Trost actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. All his classes seemed pretty interesting. He hadn't managed to piss anyone off (Levi was unsure if it was a positive or negative.) The only class he was unsure about was the one that involved the Yeager brat and his lunatic of a protector. Chem seemed easy enough but with Hange teaching the class… If the fire alarm only went off twice during the school year, it would be a miracle. Levi also couldn't get the brat's two toned eyes out of his mind. They were the most unusual thing Levi had ever seen.

From what Levi knew of the Romulus descendents they all had amber eyes. For Eren to have one green, almost iridescent, eye, and one obviously amber eye was strange. It showed not only was he a true Yeager but also made it impossible to hide the fact. From what Levi knew of werewolves in general, their eyes were anywhere from a light brown to dark, almost black, brown depending on the age. The older a werewolf got, the darker the eyes. Or at least that's what he had been told.

All the First Borns were expected to have some knowledge of the opposing race. It was meant to be used to strengthen their ties to each other and be used to not offend an opposing leader. If you know what to look for before a mutt strikes, there's less of a chance of bloodshed.

Levi sighed for the umpteenth time and thought about trying to capture Eren's eyes. Levi could admit it to himself at least that the brat was good looking. The tan skin, outstanding eyes… Levi shook himself from his thoughts and glared at the offending art studio. It was time for some serious cleaning.


	11. First Strike (Kinda)

Chapter Eleven: First Strike (Kinda)

Eren fidgeted in his seat. He was just waiting for the first prank. It was Monday and he had a feeling that Mrs. Zoe's 1st Period Chem Class was going to be the first to get hit.

Of course it was probably unlikely that her class wasn't going to be hit at all but with two First Borns in the same class… That was just asking for trouble.

Once the bell rang, everyone shuffled in slowly. They knew that it was going to be an interesting day. The first day had some of the best and worst pranks. Last year, the first prank to be pulled was the Fire Alarm being pulled, causing everyone to miss about half of their classes. It wasn't bad except the teachers decided to double homework to make up for lost time.

This year Eren decided to wait out the first week. He wanted to get a feel for the pranks. The Scouts and Military Police would want revenge for last year. Eren knew he would be a target. He hoped Armin had some good ideas to combat against the attacks.

 _That means Jean and Marco are targets this year too._  Eren thought, laughing silently. Mikasa glanced at him, boredom in her eyes. Eren shot her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back Hange who was going off about some rare element.

"You see, it's so rare that-" Hange cut off with a small yell and a spider was dropped on her head. It was a wolf spidered. (No doubt who pulled that prank…) She screamed again until she got sight of it.

"Oh my god! It's a wolf spider! Poor thing! Who brought you in here? You should be somewhere outside. That's mean. Come on, little one. Let's put you outside." Everyone watched as Hange walked out of the room cooning to the spider. Eren turned to Mikasa and started laughing.

"Well, I don't think that's ever happened before." Mikasa smacked Eren upside the head.

"Who pulled the prank?" Sasha asked from behind Eren. "Was it you?" She looked accusingly at Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes. "No, it wasn't me. I did one of those last year, only I used a tarantula. I don't know who did."

Sasha nodded and took out a potato. Eren shook his head. Sasha was a lower class werewolf from the Blouse Clan and was next in line to take over the clan. She could eat three times her body weight and never gain a pound. It was scary and funny at the same time.

"It was Jean and Marco." Everyone who was listening turned to Mikasa.

"And you know this how?" Eren prompted.

She shrugged. "I helped them get the spider. I think they were hoping it would drop on you."

Eren laughed, eyes going amber with anger and laughter. "Okay then. I'll get them back for that one. Although why me?"

Mikasa shrugged again. "I don't know. They were idiotic though. As if I'd let a spider fall on you."

Eren sighed but stood up. "Come on, I'm leaving. Professor Hange isn't coming back any time soon. Let's go."

MIkasa sighed but nevertheless stood up and left with him.

_So much for a first strike. That dumbass…_


	12. Second Week Review

Chapter Twelve: Second Week Review

Levi knew that there was something fuckin' wrong with this school. Now he knew why everyone changed after the first week of school.

They had a fucking prank war. A  _prank_  war. So far, he had been pranked  _three_  times. Once from  _each_  side.

The first was the good ol' super glue to his seat. He was stuck to his 3rd period desk for two hours.  _Two_  hours! He later found out it was the Military Police who did so he couldn't kill the poor Freshman that had been put up to it.

The second was saran wrap on his dorm room door. Apparently, a werewolf had gotten a vampire to prank him. The note he found afterwards was:  _Are you having fun yet?_  It was signed with a wolf print in ink. He was  _so_  going to murder the vampire that helped the mutts prank him.

The third really did cause him to almost murder someone. It was a prank pulled by someone strictly from the Scouts. They had switched out his morning blood with red paint, causing him to have bright red teeth for two days. How they had managed to make it smell like AB+ blood was beyond him. He had a sneaking suspicion it could have been Hange but then again she knew better than to do something like that to him. (Hopefully.) His next guess was that Arlert kid. He was always watching Levi with calculating eyes. Levi knew Armin was planning something but couldn't for his undead life figure out what it was.

Anyways, to say Levi was pissed was an understatement.

"You fuckin' knew, did you?" Levi glared at Hange. She had come up to his room right after school. It was the weekend of the the second hellish week at Trost Boarding School.

Hange's eyes danced to the side, avoiding Levi's violet eyes. "I had some… warning. Erwin didn't tell me specifically."

Levi flashed his fangs in annoyance. It was the wrong thing to do because Hange caught sight of them. She started laughing, making him even more annoyed. They still had a little bit of a pinkish tinge to them.

"I so want to meet the person who did that to you. I want to give them a high five!" Hange snickered.

Levi glared at her. "Sometimes I really hate you."

Hange smiled wide. It was her crazy smile; the one she wore during that one time some rebels thought it would be a good idea to try and kidnap him. He was pretty sure the guards still don't know how the arm ended up on the roof and where the rest of the body went.

"Anyway, come on." She got up and started towards his dorm door, making sure to stick her arms out before she went through.

Levi groaned but followed. He knew better than to resist her.

"Where are we going?"

Hange gave him a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat. "Well, are you tired of being pranked or are you someone that likes getting laughed at?"

Levi finally caught on to her train of thought.

He smiled.


	13. Counterattacks

Eren was starting to regret his prank from last year. So far he was the main focus of most of the seniors pranks.

So far two separate groups of Military Police had put raw meat into his meals in the cafeteria, had gotten someone (probably Jean) to put saran wrap on his door, and scared him numerous times with the old (and very overdone) prank of putting an air horn behind every door in his dorm room. It took him two hours to finally find all of them (there was even one under his toilet.)

To say Eren was in a bad mood was an understatement.

"Well, what did you think would happen?' Armin asked him from his spot on the floor. Armin was engrossed in hacking into some teacher's computer to change all grades to 1000/100.

Eren growled softly at him. "I don't know. Not this!" He threw a dusty pillow at Armin for emphasis.

Armin caught the pillow with ease, not even looking up from his criminal activities. "If it makes you feel better, other First Borns are getting pranked too. Annie got a bucket of pig's blood dumped on her on Tuesday. Historia is refusing to come out of her room until her 1st period class is cleared of all the mice. Levi's gotten pranked about three times now too."

Eren's eyes flashed. "What about you?"

Armin looked up, eyes lighting up bright violet for a millisecond. "Four failed attempts so far. Plus I always have Reiner check my doorways for me."

Eren sighed. See, Armin was lucky. His Protector Reiner shared a dorm with him while all the other First Borns had their own rooms. Armin said it was because he never felt safe at school (lies, all lies) but in reality, it was because no one wanted Armin left to his own devices too long. Even though no one could ever prove anything, almost everyone who truly knew Armin knew he was a genius and that he was behind some of the most ingenious pranks. They wanted Reiner to keep an eye on him so he couldn't do anything like crash the world market or take down foreign governments (long story).

"You could start some counterattacks of your own. It's going to be the third week of school. That's usually when the smaller untraceable pranks happen. A few well timed pranks, fingers pointed in wrong directions… You could turn the school upside down."

Sometimes it really scared Eren how far ahead in the game Armin was.


	14. Third Week Chaos Part 1

Levi:

Levi didn't know why he fuckin' tried. He really didn't. Hange's plan had gone horribly wrong.

She had thought it would be funny to stuff all the janitors closets full of recycled newspapers. Why janitors closets? Why recycled newspapers? Levi had no fuckin' idea.

So they had wasted a full Friday and Saturday night filling up closets with hundreds of crumpled newspapers. It took a long ass time and they almost got caught by Erwin before the prank even happened. Levi thought Hange would have come up with some crazy pranks involving chemicals and pulley systems, but no. Newspaper. Just plaining old shitty newspaper.

The only satisfaction Levi got from their prank was everyone's baffled expressions at the sight of hundreds of newspapers lying around in the hallways. Who knew Erwin wasted his time and money on the daily news?

Levi groaned at the sound of Hange's chipper voice. It was too early on a Monday to listen to the manic talk more about HCL or Hydrochloric Acid. Who cares? So what that it can eat through anything? You can't get it at the grocery store.

Levi turned his attention to the Mutt Prince. He was writing what looked like music notes, from what Levi could see. He obviously wasn't paying attention to Hange nor was anybody else. She was talking to a crowd of zero right now.

Levi was kinda interested in the mutt. To meet another First Born was a new thing for Levi. Even though after that first look on the first day of school they hadn't so much as looked at each other, he still wanted to paint that fucker's eyes. He attempted it during the first weekend but didn't get anywhere close to the two tones beauty of his eyes. It was sad and annoying. Extremely annoying.

"Eren! Can you repeat what I just said please?" Hange asked, drawing everyone's attention.

Eren jerked, blushing bright red. " Umm... Ah... 42?" The class started laughing and Mikasa slapped him upside the head, causing even more laughter.

Hange sighed. "Anyways, I was saying that HCL…" Levi (and everyone else) tuned her out again. Levi sat up and sent a suspicious look towards the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the mutt's protector doing the same thing.

The ceiling _looked_ fine but something felt off. The white squares were all on the correct places and there was nothing hanging from them. Levi scanned the ceiling then internally shrugged. It wasn't like a _whole class_ could get pranked.

Oh, how wrong Levi was.


	15. Third Week Chaos Part 2

Eren felt Mikasa tense up and glanced at her. She was looking up at the ceiling. Eren glanced up but didn't notice anything out of place. He had made a habit after the last week's pranking to look up in all his classes before he took his seat.

"What is it?" Eren whisper to Mikasa. He heard Sasha shift in her seat to hear him better.

"Eren, how mad is the senior class?" Mikasa whispered back. Eren flushed a little.

"Umm… pretty mad. I mean, an underclassmen bested them last year so this year's senior class has to make up for it." Usually, the upperclassmen came up with the best pranks. After last year though, their streak had been broken and they weren't happy about it. In addition to a competition between the different races, there was competition between the upper and lower classmen.

Mikasa glanced up again, frowning slightly. Sasha and Eren frozen. Any expression on Mikasa's face was rare but a negative one was a _very, very, very bad sign._

"Don't move from your seat and stay very still. There is something up in the ceiling tiles. Probably rats or mice but don't do anything stupid." Mikasa warned. Eren let out the breathe he had been holding. If Mikasa wasn't too worried, it wasn't that bad. She had the best sense out of all the werewolves their age.

Just as she said that Hange went to pick up a whiteboard marker and there was a click. Hange looked down at the pen and said in a quiet (not really) voice, "Fuck me."

Everyone froze and looked up right as the ceiling tiles moved upwards and snakes came raining down from the ceiling. Sasha was the first one to start screaming as she got hit with a relatively large viper. Hange just stood there as they fell one by one. She looked down at the pen and started laughing.

Mikasa sighed as a rattle snake fell on the desk in front of Eren. "Nevermind, it was snakes."

As the other students started screaming a running around, they went for the door only to find it super glued shut. Sasha screamed and Connie, her Protector, tried to get the snake off of her. Eren sighed and went back to music writing, trusting Mikasa to get the snakes away from them. Even though they were venomous, they snake obvious had no venom in them because one of the rule of the prank war was no permanent harm to students. (Embarrassment does not count.)

Levi:

Levi sat in the back and watched amazed at how chaotic the classroom was. Hange was laughing her ass off in the front of the classroom, various students were laughing, crying, and screaming. The only ones that seemed calm were the Mutt Prince and his stoic Protector. She was throwing snakes away from Eren as they can close to him while he sat there and continued writing. He didn't even flinch as one fell over his shoulder.

Levi on the other hand was kinda creeped out. Snakes were slimy and _dirty_. He shuddered and flicked one off his leg. They were everywhere.

Levi sighed as he heard the bell ring to go to second period. He could see the students circling up around the door through the window. They were laugh and pointing at all the chaos until someone tried to open the door. They screamed and pulled their hand back. It was covered in clear slim.

Levi sighed again and got out his phone. "Erwin, you need to get you fuckin' ass down to Hange's classroom. We're locked in and there's snakes everywhere. Even the outside of the fuckin' door in pranked. Oh, and Hange's finally lost it." Levi hung up without waiting for a replie.

He looked around the room again. Levi could already tell it was going to be a long week.


	16. Third Week Chaos Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so it has been a long time since I updated this story but I do plan on finishing it!! Fear not! Anyways there are probably going to be quite a few errors since I haven't had a chance to read over any of the chapters I'm posting so sorry!! At some point I'll go over it. Until then enjoy! (Sorry for the long wait)

 It took Erwin two hours to get them out of the room. Eren couldn’t have been more relieved. But he was also very pissed off. 

 “Eren, we should really start getting them back.” Armin said as he drank his blood smoothie. After the catastrophe of this morning, Erwin had excused everyone from the rest of their classes after lunch. (It may or may not have also been because 2 other classes had been hit with glued locks and snakes were still on the loose in the science building.) They were in the room talking about prank ideas. 

  Eren sighed and wrinkled his nose. Blood always smelled like old socks to him. Leaning back into the dusty couch, he said, “Yeah but after today if any more classes get cancelled, we’ll have a problem with being behind in classes. And when that happens, Erwin puts restriction on the prank types.” 

 Armin nodded and watched with interest as Eren’s two toned eyes lightened and darkened with prank ideas. He could also tell something was bothering him. Eren was really easy to read. “Eren, come on, what’s wrong?” 

 “Fine!” He snapped. “I need to do a bigger prank to buy some peace and quiet to plan the show stopper. I can’t even walk down my dorm hall without getting hit with paintballs or silly string!” 

 Armin looked carefully at his face. His eyes had turned molten amber and were burning with annoyance and anger. “Well, we could always do dormroom ones. Those would make people think twice about prankingyou if you could get into all the dorms. Plus that would let them know that someone is helping you do pranks.” 

 Eren nodded slowly. His eyes brighten suddenly. “What if we pranked the other First Borns and Heirs? That would make the other think carefully about pranking me if I could get to them. That would show them I could get to some of the most protected people in school.”

 Arim sat up. “Yes, that could work! Go for Levi, then me, then Historia, then Annie. Even if the pranks don't hit their mark, it’ll cause confusion. Plus, if we can make it seem like other vampires are doing, they’ll start focusing on themselves not you.” 

 Eren smiled with sharp canines. “Okay, so here’s what we have to do…” 


	17. Fourth Week Revenge

Levi was beyond mad. Well, okay, the Survey Corpson a whole were beyond furious at the Garrisons. They had managed to hit home territory that should have been strictly off limits.That meant two things: 1. There was a mole in Hall Rose; 2. Garrisons were dead. 

_Recap of Week From Hell:_

Monday:

A _ll_ the blood was mixed with corn syrup. Not some but _all_ of it. No one could drink it. What was worst was _all_ of it was switched, even from the _storage_ that should have been under lock and key.

Plus Levi dorm room door was nailed shut and wallpapered over during the school day. He come back and his door was _gone._ Complete hidden and masked. It took both Hange and Erwin to finally find it, rip off the wallpaper, then cut _through_ the door to get in. Then they had to replace it. It took them four hours.

Tuesday:

All seven levels of Hall Rose were covered in different substances. One, two and three were covered in ice which constantly melted and caused a slip-and-slide effect. Four and five were covered with feathers and glue. The janitors were still trying to get all of them unglued from the floor. The sixth and seventh floor dorm doors were all tied together using string making it impossible to get out of the doors. 

Armin was “pranked” when his shampoo was colored with orange dye. He had orange tinted hair for two days.

Wednesday:

By wednesday, all of Hall Rose was on high alert. Levi had practically begged Hange to let him stay in Erwin’s and her’s room. She said no. At 3 o'clock in morning, the fire alarm went off. Erwin had to reset the system and turn off the alarm meaning that no one went back to their rooms until almost four thirty. Then the fire alarm proceeded to go off every hour on the hour for twelve hours. Even when there was no one in the dorm, the damn thing kept going off to the point that the fire engine and fire fighters just stayed at the school so they didn’t have to keep driving back and forth for false alarms. 

Historia was locked in the basement for those twelve hours, causing mass panic within the vampire race and Ymir, her Protector.

Thursday:

No one wanted to go back to their now cursed hall, but Erwin said they had to. Nothing happened that night or that morning, or during the lunch break. It was at dinner that the prank was played. All the food was laced with raw meat and animal blood. Maggots and decompositioning animal carcases were found under certain beds. This by far was an insult to the vampires because they could smell wet dog throughout the hall.

Annie wasn’t pranked but her protector was locked out on the roof of Hall Rose naked. He had no idea how he ended up there but Annie was uncharacteristically happy.

Friday: 

Friday was actually a day of peace. Nothing happened to anyone. Nobody was pranked and for once Erwin wasn’t running around trying to find students locked in closets. 

It still didn’t change the fact that all four of the First Borns were pranked. And that someone from their own hall was helping the bastard wolves. At first, everyone thought it was Armin until he was pranked. Then it was Annie until they realized she hated her protector and hated werewolves even more. (Or so they thought, anyways.)

Levi thought it was the Mutt Prince and his bastard little brother. Eren had been acting quiet in Hange’s class and every single time he caught Levi watching him (which wasn’t _that_ many) he would smile. One time he even winked his bright blue-green eye. Levi just _knew_ that fucker was responsible for his dorm door disappearing.And was also responsible for his dorm room smelling like a dead animal (he had been an unfortunate victim of the dead carcasses.) 

One thing was for sure: Levi was getting his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know Lamashtu is a demon from Mesopotamia. She's my version of the Vampire leader and mother of the vampire race. Dracula was too young to fit into the story I want to write so I did some research. She was one of the oldest vampire-like person I could find. Romulus is based off the legend of Romulus and Remus. They were raised by a she-wolf so I'm using the surviving brother for my leader and father of the werewolf race. I wanted this story to use older legends to give it a deeper history and a long history of bloodshed and violence. 
> 
> Also, in this story Levi and Mikasa are not related. Levi is a vampire and Mikasa is a werewolf. Mikasa will not be called "Mikasa Ackerman" but tags are sometimes stupid.Anyways, I hope you like it! 
> 
> ~everyonehasproblems


End file.
